


Arioka Daiki - Little Bestfriend

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Arioka Daiki - Little Bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Bye-bye Daiki !” A boy wave as she runs outside the classroom.  
  
Daiki wave back to him before continuing to pack his things. Today is his last day before the summer break. Tomorrow, there will be no more school and he’s undescribably happy. His mother promised him to go to the new amusement park at town and he’s excited for that.  
  
But summer break doesn’t mean that he can be careless about school. He’s a 6th grader already and about to face a private school’s exam entrance soon. He wanted to go to a private school so he decided that he will try his best so he could make it.  
  
When he’s about to pass the school’s yard, he found a group of students surrounding something. Curious, he decides to walk closer. Once he arrived there, he recognizes some of the people as his classmates’ bullies. And when he turns around, he found a boy sitting on the ground crying. His clothes and body are covered in dirt and bruises. His books are thrown anywhere. Daiki recognizes this boy as one of his kouhai, but he can’t remember this boy’s name.  
  
Anger filled Daiki as he saw the boy’s being beaten up by the bullies. It made him to move forward and stop them from bullying the boy any further.  
  
“YAMERU !” He shouts in rage.  
  
“Ah, Daiki~ What are you doing ne ?” His classmate named Matsumi Tappei speak up while smirking.  
  
“It’s me who should be asking ! What are you doing to him !” Daiki snap out and pointing the small boy.  
  
“He refused to give us his money, so we decided to give him some lessons.” This time, Kahiro Taro answered him nonchalantly.  
  
Daiki’s face turn even redder that before. “YOU PATHETIC BULLIES ! WHY DID YOU ASKED MONEY FROM YOUNGER PEOPLE LIKE THAT !”  
  
BANG. A punch landed on Daiki’s stomach, made him fall to the ground and growl in pain while holding his stomach hard.  
  
And after that, the bullies turn to beat up Daiki until bruises appeared. They stopped when their leader, Ishimoto Kotaro said that it’s getting bored. And so they leave the 2 boys on the ground.  
  
“S-senpai…” The younger boy hiccupped as he approach Daiki. “G-gomen. B-because of m-me you, you’ve b-become like t-this.” He looks down.  
  
Daiki sit up slowly and try his best to smile. “It’s okay. I’m just fine.”  
  
“B-but…”  
  
“No but.” Daiki stop him from ranting. “What about you ? Are you okay ?”  
  
The boy still looking down but nod faintly.  
  
Daiki smile. “What’s your name ?” Daiki ask up.  
  
“C-Chinen Yuri.” The boy answered hesitantly.  
  
“Well Chi-chan, my name is Arioka Daiki ! Yoroshiku ne~” Daiki chirp happily.  
  
The boy look up and he seemed extremely happy because of the nickname Daiki gave him and smile back. After that, Daiki stand up and help the boy gathered up his things. When they finally settled, Daiki was kind of surprise to find the boy is unusually short.  
  
“Wa~ What grade are you ?” He asks in disbelief.  
  
“I’m a 5th grader senpai.” Chi answered happily as they walk home together.  
  
Daiki widened his eyes more. “You’re short.” He bluntly said.  
  
Chi blush but then commented slowly. “You’re not that high either for a 6th grader.”  
  
Daiki also blush. “Well, I guess we have something in common.”  
  
Chi giggle and that made Daiki blush even more. Chi recognize his senpai’s blushing face and his giggle turn into a laughter.  
  
“You’re funny when you’re blushing senpai.” He said and once again, Daiki blush.  
  
~~~2 years later  
  
“Omae…” 2 boys staring at each other in surprise.  
  
“Chi ?!/Dai-chan?!” They exclaim together.  
  
Realizing their actions, they both laugh in unison.  
  
“I can’t believe it ! You’re also a member ?” Daiki ask in disbelief after they finished their laughs.  
  
Chi nod excitedly. “And we’re now a partner !”  
  
“Yeah. Hey, why didn’t you tell me before ?” Daiki frown.  
  
“You never told me either. Beside, this should be a secret right ?” Chi state matter-of-factly.  
  
Daiki palmed his temple. “Well, maybe fate brought us to known each other by now.”  
  
Chi nod in agreement. “Fate knew that we’re bestfriends !” He then hugs his partner.  
  
“Yeah !” Daiki hug him back. “Hey !” He suddenly pull away.  
  
“What is it Dai-chan ?” Chi frown in confusion.  
  
“Don’t we have a beginner’s practice now ?” Daiki tilt his head.  
  
“Ah ! You’re right ! Ikkou ! To the Doujo !” Chi drag the older boy.  
  
Once they finally arrived themselves at the Doujo, they soon settled themselves inside along with another new Defenders.  
  
“I heard we’ll see the Knights here to teach us some lessons.” They can hear a girl speaking.  
  
“Hontou ?” Daiki suddenly ask her.  
  
The girl is taken aback but she nods anyway. “But I heard that these Knights are also newbies.” She adds.  
  
But Daiki didn’t hear her last sentence because he was drown in thought of these Knights. “Sugoi~” He mumbles quietly. He’s too deep in thought as he didn’t realized 2 new teens seated beside him.  
  
“What are we going to do today ?” Daiki suddenly snap back into reality when he heard another girl is speaking from beside him.  
  
Daiki turn his gaze to his left to find a boy is shrugging. “Let’s just go with the flow.” The boy said calmly.  
  
“Anou~” Daiki call out. Chi only watched his bestfriend from his right.  
  
The new teens turn to him. “What is it ?” The girl ask him smiling.  
  
“Urm, I heard that the Knights will teach us something today.” He tells the 2 teens, definitely thought that they’re also the new Defenders who didn’t know what to do today.  
  
However, their reactions make Daiki frown in confusion. The boy is blinking his eyes in disbelief while the girl is holding her moth to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
“We knew that.” The boy commented coldly.  
  
Finally the girl can control herself from laughing as she said, “You’re cute. What’s your name ?”  
  
Daiki is definitely doumbfounded as he answered her mindlessly, “Daiki. I’m Arioka Daiki.” Daiki then remember something. “Oh ! And this is Chinen Yuri anyway, my partner.” He points out his partner.  
  
Chi smile and bow slightly. “Yoroshiku.”  
  
“Yoroshiku.” The girl smile back. “I’m Akira Ryuuki anyway. And this is Yamada Ryosuke, my partner.” The girl tell them.  
  
“Ryuuki.” The boy call his partner and point the 2 older teens in front.  
  
Ryuuki turn her gaze to see what’s Ryosuke’s pointing at and nod in understanding. “Well, it’s our call. See you later Ari-chan ! Chi-chan !” She waves while standing and followed her partner to the front.  
  
Getting conscious to his surrounding, Daiki then try to focused to the speakers in front of them. But then he’s once again doumbfounded when he heard what the speaker said. It’s just this time, he’s not the only one.  
  
“The Knights who will teach you some basic moves now are, not me and my partner, but the new promoted Knights beside us, Yamada Ryosuke and Akira Ryuuki.” The older Knight speak as he spread his hand to the 2 young Knights who are bowing to the new Defenders.  
  
Ryuuki smile brightly. “Yoroshiku ne !”


End file.
